Martes 8 de Julio: ZADR
by riuke kyodaine
Summary: ¡OK! ¡Es hora de dejar de hablar solo! Pero rayos, por lo menos necesito escribir lo que quiero decir ZADR


Titulo: Martes 8 de Julio Autora: Kyodaine Fandom: ZADR Disclaimer: INVASOR ZIM NO ME PERTENECE, chicos :/ lo siento, el show seria diferente si lo fuera, pero pertenece a Jhonen Vasques y a Nickelodeon...malditos antis-ZADR :c Range: T tirandole a M xD Advertencias: descripcion poco detallada de temas sexuales (ya averiguaran porque)  
Summary: OK! Es hora de dejar de hablar solo! Pero rayos, por lo menos necesito escribir lo que quiero decir Notas: Bien, estaba pensando en el libro del Diario de Ana Frank y se me ocurrio esto, iba a escribir otro fanfic llamado "Sabores" (que veran en mi deviant en poco tiempo) porque acabo de leer el fanfic de Suriee, pero ese fic sera largo, y este va a ser un one-shot, asi que mejor hago este antes :I espero les guste, ni siquiera yo se bien de que se tratara.

LUNES 7 DE ENERO DEL 2012

Bueno, para aclararlo bien, ESTO NO ES UN DIARIO. Soy un chico! Los chicos no escriben diarios! Estas son unas malditas notas porque decidi que quiero dejar de hablar solo, pero necesito con urgencia hablar, y no tengo nadie con quien hacerlo asi que decidi escribir lo que quiera decir en una libreta.

Hoy la verdad no quiero hablar de nada, asi que esto es todo por hoy.

MARTES 8 DE ENERO DEL 2012

Ayer olvide mencionar que decidi no hablar solo desde inicio de a o, como una meta para el 2012.

Bueno, MALDITA SEA! EL ESTUPIDO DE ZIM VOLVIO A ATACARME HOY EN LA ESCUELA! Era un tranquilo regreso a clases pero NOOOOOO, El maldito alien tenia que arruinar toda la paz! ARGH! Esta vez estoy asi de enojado porque me humillo en frente de toda la sekundaria. Definitivamente el 3er. a o de sekundaria es el peor de todos!

MIERCOLES 9 DE ENERO DEL 2012

Hoy Zim me ataco otra vez por la espalda, pero ya no me enoje con el, luego de escribir lo de ayer me fui a dormir y tuve una horrenda pesadilla donde Zim conquistaba la tierra y un tipo muy delgado con un cabello negro y extra o, con un traje a rayas negras y blancas y que parecia estar demente me mataba. Creo que he visto a ese tipo en algun lugar, siento que somos mas cercanos de lo que creo.

Pero como sea, odie esa pesadilla y en la eskuela estuve muy desanimado, no tuve ganas ni de responder a los insultos de ese estupido alien. Ahorita ya se me paso un poco pero dice Gaz que estaba muy sombrio en la ma ana. Creo que esa pesadilla me afecto bastante.

JUEVES 10 DE ENERO DEL 2012

HOY SI QUE FUE UN DIA EXTRA O

Esta vez, tuve un sue o DEMASIADO GENIAL. Ya no era Zim conquistando la tierra, Era yo derrocando al imperio irken! Y Zim era mi esclavo personal! Ademas todo el mundo me respetaba. Lo ultimo que recuerdo de ese sue o es que por alguna razon Zim se estaba acercando a mi, luego desperte. Oh bueno, no ha de ser gran cosa.

Como sea, a causa de ese grandioso sue o, esta vez estuve muy contento en la eskuela, nada me molestaba, ni siquiera las clases o las burlas de los demas, y estaba completamente listo para atacar a Zim sorpresivamente cuando vi en su rostro una mirada triste y perdida, no lo ataque, me senti raro y decidi no hacerlo. Que le pasara a Zim? Nunca lo habia visto de esa forma, esa expresion lo hacia lucir indifenso y lindo y -Dib miro horrorizado la palabra que acababa de escribir, la borro con desespero y continuo escribiendo- y a total merced mia. Ahora que lo pienso habria sido una gran oportunidad, pero en ese momento me sorprendi mucho.

Oh! No puede ser! Mi papa se acaba de comunicar conmigo y dice que AHORA MISMO sera la cena mensual familiar! Tengo que irme, me emociona mucho ver a pap .

VIERNES 11 DE ENERO DEL 2012

Debo admitir que las vacaciones hicieron esta semana mas tediosa, me alegra que ya se haya acabado.

Por otro lado, la cena de ayer con pap fue muy buena, no crei que habria otra porque en a o nuevo se reunio con nosotros, aunque sean dias feriados el lo suele tomar como la reunion mensual, asi que es raro que nos veamos dos veces en un mes.

En la eskuela Zim seguia triste, me atrevi a preguntarle porque pero solo me ignoro y se fue. Me pregunto que sera

SABADO 12 DE ENERO DEL 2012

Intente no interesarme por lo que le pasaba a Zim, pero al final hoy he ido a su base secretamente a ver si algo de ahi lo molestaba. No tengo idea de porque me interesa tanto. Como sea, me infiltre sigilosamente y lo vi hablando con su robot, "Gir, quiero que entiendas bien esto ok? Ya no somos del imperio Irken, los Mas Altos ya... No nos quieren" Al decir esto, Zim empezo a algo que parecia llorar, me senti realmente mal cuando vi eso, no se porque. "Viviremos en la tierra de ahora en adelante, podras comer taquitos por la eternidad" Al escuchar esto Gir empezo a festejar, pero Zim seguia viendose triste, probablemente eso era lo que lo molestaba, en alguna informacion que consegui de los irkens lei que lo mas importante para su raza es servir al imperio y a los Mas Altos.

No lo se, pero me siento MUY extra o al ver a Zim de esa forma, es como si no viera al alien como es.

LUNES 14 DE ENERO DEL 2012

Ayer no escribi porque regreso el sue o que tuve el miercoles, el que era bueno al principio. Pero el que tuve antier era como la continuacion del otro. Lo ultimo que recuerdo del sue o del miercoles es que Zim se acercaba a mi. Pues ahora el sue o empezo asi, Zim se acercaba a mi y yo retrocedia, al final choque contra una pared y el sonrio y luego... Y luego me...-Dib dudo en escribir esto, si alguna vez alguien descubria este cuaderno, seria su fin, pero al final se decidio y lo escribio-... bes . NO ES ESO EXTRA O!? Rayos, No vuelvo a comer comida de Gaz antes de dormir! Pero luego, el se aparto de mi y me miro con una cara muy rara, se abrazo a si mismo y con un hilillo de voz dijo "Ya no soy un irken... Ahora soy tuyo Dib, puedes hacer conmigo lo que te plazca... LO-QUE-TE-PLAZCA"

No se que rayos pasa con mi mente...

POR QUE DIABLOS SO ARIA A ZIM DICIENDO ESO!? Me traume con ese maldito sue o y por eso no escribi ayer. Creo que el sue o de antier fue mas como una pesadilla. -Dib estaba a punto de escribir "Aunque admito que la cara que puso se veia algo sexy" pero con tan solo pensar en eso se volvio a horrorizar y se dio unas cuantas cachetadas-

SABADO 19 DE ENERO DEL 2012

Bueno, por lo que veo, no he escrito desde el lunes, y lo ultimo que escribi fue mi extra o sue o con Zim... Heh

El martes le dije a Zim que sabia lo de sus altos, no se porque, pero decidi decirselo, siguio con su rostro triste y me pregunto como lo sabia, le respondi y el se quedo mirandome por un momento. Le pregunte como se sentia, teniendo un poco de lastima por el, y solo por preguntarle eso Zim me abrio su corazon de una forma que nunca crei que nadie haria, mucho menos Zim. Me explico sus sentimientos de fracaso y tristeza como si fuera un poeta, mi lastima por el crecio mucho. El en verdad sufria por ser rechazado, me senti muy mal de haberselo recordado, me pidio que fuera a su casa y con el sentimiento de pena a todo lo que da acepte de inmediato, lo acompa e y lo console durante el resto del dia, por eso no escribi el martes.

Creo que senti tanta lastima por el porque me pasan cosas parecidas. A el lo rechaza su especie y a mi me rechaza mi familia y mi sociedad. Entendi perfectamente lo que sentia Zim por esto asi que mis consejos y palabras de aliento fueron bastante buenas y experimentadas, creo que se sintio mucho mejor luego de escucharme.

El miercoles en la eskuela lo volvi a reconfortar otro poco, Zim ya se veia mucho mejor que antes. Hable con el todo el dia sobre diferentes temas y por fin luego de bastante tiempo pude ver una peque a sonrisa en el rostro del alien. No recordaba lo bien que se veia su sonrisa -Dib penso que hace unos dias el se habria VUELTO a horrorizar y se pegaria por haber escrito lo anterior, sonrio al pensar esto y continuo escribiendo-

Pero entonces, no recuerdo como llegamos a la conversacion de los irkens y el decia que todos los irkens era realmente obstinados, yo rei y le dije " Jajaja, eso se nota mucho en ti!" Pero el no se rio conmigo, ni siquiera se enojo por la indirecta que le di, sino que me miro con EL MISMO MALDITO ROSTRO con el que so e el sabado y me contesto "Ya no soy un irken... Ahora soy tuyo, Dib... Puedes hacer conmigo lo que te plazca... LO-QUE-TE-PLAZCA" Senti el calor de mis mejillas indicandome que estaba sonrojado. Recuerdo que puse una cara estupefacta al identificar la frase con la misma con la que habia so ado, mire al alien y no pude decir nada. El rio al ver mi expresion y me beso. Fue un beso bastante largo, estabamos cerca de las escaleras donde casi no pasa nadie, asi que no habia quien nos viera.

Como recuerdo ese maldito y embriagante sabor. Probablemente caracteristico de la saliva irken. Seguramente cuando senti ese sabor me deje llevar por el y correspondi su beso, realmente no recuerdo bien eso, solo recuerdo ese MALDITO sabor, si lo que dicen de la droga es cierto, debe tener una sensacion parecida a esa. Al final tuve que respirar y nos separamos. El rostro que puso Zim luego de eso lo tendre grabado en mi mente para SIEMPRE. Era un rostro extaciado y lleno de placer, jadeando, tenia una expresion REALMENTE excitante. Seguro fue por ver ese rostro que lo volvi a besar, esta vez con mas desespero. Cuando nos separamos el me dijo "Cuando era un irken, mi maxima prioridad era servir a los Altos, siempre te he amado, Dib. Pero mi prioridad me impedia prestarte atencion. Pero ahora que ya no pertenezco a esa raza, puedo amarte libremente" Recordare esas palabras por siempre.

Pero en ese momento me sorprendi por la confesion. Me quede atonito y callado por un momento mientras el esperaba que dijera algo, al final solo le dije "L-Lo pensare" y sali corriendo y no lo vi el resto del dia. Por eso tampoco escribi esa noche.

Me quede meditandolo todo el miercoles, jueves y viernes, cuando me cruzaba a Zim en la eskuela lo evitaba y salia corriendo, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera Zim, por eso tampoco escribi esos dias. Pero hoy, hace unas horas, me decidi.

Amo a Zim

Amo a Zim mas que nada en el mundo. El entiende perfectamente mi dolor y yo entiendo el de el. Ambos hemos sufrido rechazo por nuestra propia especie desde que nacimos.

Incluso antes de envolverme en este asunto, pasaba dia y noche pensando en el, Todo el tiempo! No tenia nada mas en que pensar, el era el unico que me valoraba por lo que soy, el me prestaba atencion. Todos los demas solo me decian que estaba loco y se reian en mi cara. Gracias a Zim ahora estoy vivo, recuerdo que un poco antes de que el llegara a la tierra me frustre tanto por los insultos de los demas que llegue a pensar en suicidarme. Pero entonces conoci a Zim y mi vida comenzo a tomar sentido, ahora mi objetivo era atrapar este alien a toda costa. Bueno, mi objetivo ha cambiado un poco, ahora es amarlo y no dejarlo solo.

Hace unos momentos tome una foto que tenia guardada de Zim, y realmente no puedo creer como despues de 4 a os apenas me doy cuenta de lo lindo que es. Solo tienes que mirar sus ojos! Esos ojos rosados y brillantes, son tan hipnotizantes aun en solo una foto. Ademas las expresiones que hace son tan adorables.-Dib no podia creer que estaba escribiendo esto, estaba siendo derrotado por los atractivos del alien. Pero penso que a pesar de eso, lo amaba con toda su alma-

Me siento egoista porque estoy muy feliz de que los Altos hayan rechazado a Zim, por ese hecho ahora se que lo amo.

Lo siento, me tengo que ir. No aguanto un segundo mas sin verlo.

DOMINGO 20 DE ENERO DEL 2012

Zim es TAN JODIDAMENTE SEXY! (N/A: Ehm... A mi tambien me da gusto verte, Dib xDDD)

Lo ultimo que escribi ayer era que iba a ver a Zim a su casa.

Esto fue lo que paso:

Llegue a su casa y cuando me abrio la puerte se quedo confundido por verme, " Dib-humano?" dijo, pero yo tenia un objetivo y eso era besarlo hasta que ya no tuviera aliento, comenze a hacer esto y el gustoso me dejo entrar a su casa sin romper el beso, de nuevo ese embriagante sabor llego a mi boca. Gir estaba ahi pero en cuanto yo entre desaparecio de la nada. No tengo idea de como termine acorralando a Zim en la pared, comenze a lamer su rostro y su cuello mientras el dejaba salir unos sonidos EXQUISITOS por los labios.

Nos tocamos donde nunca habiamos tocado y besamos donde nunca habiamos besado. Por Jupiter, Zim deberia ir a la eskuela desnudo Has visto su maldito cuerpo!? Repito, Es tan jodidamente sexy!

Debo decir esto, el queria estar arriba, pero mi orgullo humano no quiso esto, el enojado acepto e hicimos el amor de una forma INCREIBLE toda la noche. Aun estoy excitado. Creo que a los irkens les gusta el sabor a humano porque en serio... La lengua de Zim es INCREIBLE! No, no, no, increible se queda corto. Luego buscare en el diccionario a ver si encuentro una palabra que se acerque por lo menos 1 millon de millas a como es la lengua de Zim.

Esa noche dormi ahi, dormi como bebe, realmente fue una grandiosa noche.

Obviamente cuando llegue a mi casa hoy en la ma ana Gaz me pregunto en donde rayos me habia metido, la ignore completamente, estaba demasiado feliz como para pensar en cual cielo habia estado.

Pero ahora, me estoy sintiendo algo cansado, asi que ire a dormir.

LUNES 21 DE ENERO DEL 2012

Hoy hable con Zim en la eskuela. Hablamos como buenos amigos pero empezamos a tocar el tema de "nosotros". Ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que no nos importaba que dijera la humanidad, si se iban en contra de nosotros nos ibamos a la luna y punto, donde nadie nos molestara jamas.

Decidi decirle a mi padre, sera dificil ya que si de por si cree que estoy loco, cuando le diga que soy gay va a llamar a la policia. Tengo que pensar bien como se lo dire. Gaz de seguro no tendra problemas, no le importo mucho a ella asi que solo lo ignorara y cuando me vea besandome con Zim se asqueara y se ira. Sera divertido verla asi.

Lo mas divertido de la conversacion que tuve con Zim fue que de alguna forma que no recuerdo comenzamos a darnos indirectas sucias y miradas pervertidas. Al final concordamos en vernos esta noche, ire por las fresas con chocolate y luego ire a su casa. (N/A: o/O)

MARTES 22 DE ENERO DEL 2012

Rayos, anoche tuve TANTA diversion. Solo de recordarlo me excito.

Pero no hablare de eso ahora! (N/A: aaaw! :c)

Cuando llegue en la ma ana Gaz habia llamado a papa porque otra vez pasaba la noche fuera. Me rega o por media hora y decidi que era buen momento para confesarselo, lo hice de la forma mas delicada que pude y el primero se nego completamente, lo persuadi un poco y dijo que hasta no ver como era Zim no me daria su aprobacion. Estoy muy nervioso, invite a Zim a venir esta noche para hablar con mi padre, no ha de tardar en llegar.

MIERCOLES 23 DE ENERO DEL 2012

Wow, todo salio mejor de lo que espere.

Zim no pudo evitar empezar a hablar de tecnologia y lo que mi padre considera "Ciencia real". Le ENCANTO Zim, dice que lo recibira con mucho gusto en su familia. Se quedaron horas y horas hablando de cosas que de alguna forma comenzaron a interesarme, papa dice que Zim sera una buena influencia para su "pobre y loco hijo". No me importa que me llame asi, estoy feliz porque papa haya aprobado nuestra relacion.

Con Gaz salio exactamente como lo pense, no parece que le haya importado mucho pero cuando Zim y yo nos dimos un peque o y rapido beso a Gaz le dio un escalofrio y salio de la habitacion, fue muy divertido verla asi.

MARTES 8 DE JULIO DEL 2012

Vaya, ya ni me acordaba de esta libreta.

Han pasado varios meses sin escribir nada, lo siento, he estado MUY ocupado.

Muchos de nuestros conocidos ya saben la relacion que tengo con Zim, y apesar de unas cuantas objeciones, hemos salido adelante.

Esta es la ultima vez que escriba en esta libreta, a partir de hoy comenzare a vivir con Zim, por eso he estado tan ocupado.

Tambien quiero decir que un futuro esperamos tener un hijo. Papa ahora sabe que Zim es un extraterrestre y lo analizo con cuidado, dice que sorprendentemente algunas celulas de Zim tienen compatibilidad con las mias. Osea que si con mucho cuidado juntamos mi ADN con el de Zim podemos hacer un bebe que nos va a pertenecer. Te lo imaginas? Un bebe mio y de Zim... Solo de pensar en eso siento como mi mente se nubla y empiezo a ver mariposas.

Zim ya no quiere nada con los Altos, les dio la noticia que tendria una larva y que se juntaria con un humano, a ellos poco les importo y a Zim tampoco. No volveremos a hablar con esos hijos de puta otra vez.

Zim esta muy feliz con tener una cria, los irkens no tienen reproduccion, toda su especie nacio en tubos, asi que realmente esta emocionado con tener un peque o hibrido en un futuro, cuando seamos mayores.

Pero lo mas importante, estaremos juntos, nada nos separara, cuidaremos juntos de Gir y Minialce y tendremos cenas mas seguidas con mi papa, Zim y yo comiendo juntos de la mano mientras Gir y Minialce juegan y mi padre y Gaz estan sentados junto a nosotros en la mesa. Y ademas, habra un peque o irken humano en medio de nosotros, jugando con juguetes que le hizo su papi Zim.

Ese es mi sue o

Y prometo que lo voy a cumplir.

-Vaya, asi que esto escribiste de peque o -Jajaja, si bebe, pero no te burles - Asi que crees que soy sexy, Dib-amor?  
- Nunca te lo habia dicho?  
-Esta semana no -Pues ven, vamos a dejar a Gir, Minialce y a Eye con mi papa, luego te demostrare que eres sexy- Zim rio pervertidamente y beso a su esposo, ambos sonrieron y guardaron la libreta en un cajon.  
-Por cierto, Dices que tu horroroza hermana se va a casar?  
-Ya te dije que no le digas asi, pero si, se casara con un tipo que no me cae muy bien.  
-Vamos, te gustara.  
-No lo se, ademas papa dice que cuando Gaz se vaya de la casa se quedara solo, ese pobre viejo ya no puede consigo mismo.  
- El abuelo se siente mal?- De repente una pobre criaturita se aparecio en medio de sus padres, cuestionando lo que acababa de oir.  
-No hijo, pero si quieres puedes ir a verlo para asegurarte, asi dejaras a tus papas solos - Si! Vamos con el abuelo!  
-Eye, solo recuerda que el abuelo ya no tiene muchas fuerzas para jugar.  
-Lo se, papi Zim. Pero, Entonces no vendra a mi cumplea os numero 7 ma ana?  
-Claro que vendra hijo, el abuelo no se lo perderia - Y la t a Gaz?  
-Tampoco - Yaaaaay!  
-Jajaja, vamos, vamos con el abuelo -Oye Zim - Si?- El llamado volteo a ver a su esposo -Te amo- Ambos se dieron una sonrisa tierna -Y yo te destruire algun dia, sucia larva humana.  
Ambos rieron, recordando su extra a infancia.

Notas: YAY! UNA LARVA IRKEN HUMANA! Que monada, a poco no? :33 Bien, una explicacion rapida del nombre del bebe:  
Love= Amor Amor= Ai (En japones)  
Ai= Pronunciacion parecida a Eye (En ingles)  
osea, Eye es un producto del amor. Aplaudanme por la maravillosa idea... Ok no xD Decidi que la ultima nota fuera el 8 de julio, porque el 8 de julio es mi cumplea os :33 y tambien empezo el 7 de enero, porque aqui en Mexico las clases empiezan mas o menos por esos dias. Espero les haya gustado :DD Kyodaine cambio y fuera. 


End file.
